FlipAnim (Location)
FlipAnim' '''''is in the case of the AU, was an online social animation website created by the appropriately usernamed man, FlipAnim. In reality, it's a website used for its community to share each other's artwork and animation, but in the fan AU, Server Crash, it's become a wasteland to the characters drawn there, Description Before the server crash, in the eyes of users who sign into flipanim, it was nothing but a simple, green website. In the eyes of the original characters/personas drawn there however, it's a completely different world. To get a description of what the world of flipanim looks like to its creations, FA is a massive city with a calm green sky, and blue trees and clouds. It works a lot like the real world, with a few technical advancements here or there such as teleportation transportation, buildings dedicated to roleplaying, etc. The city has a museum in which residents can view all of the artwork uploaded to the site are other ways of viewing the art, though., and an entire theater for viewing animations. And yes, the citizens are dedicated enough to purchase expensive tickets to watch 5 seconds of a gif. Of course there are easier ways to view the content on FA for the residents, but sometimes they enjoy the extra challenge. In the far distance of FA City, there's a massive abstract building called the Featured Section. It's a tourist attraction that features art selected by FlipAnim himself as one of FA's best works. The building is half the size of the city itself, and stands out at FA's most recognizable feature. If a user draws landscape art on the website and uploads it on the website, the landscape will be cleaved into the world as its own little location. The location won't fuse in with the city, but there have been a few glitchy cases where it has. Then there's the main attraction of FA, which is the editor. It's a large green space of land that includes a 470 x 470 grid, which is used to create characters, animations, and artwork. People are only allowed to view the artwork being created in the base, and not actually interact with it due to undetermined results. If a character/persona has been drawn before, they won't be cloned if they're drawn again, but they can view the art they were drawn in whenever they'd like. After the server crash When the servers were shut down, the world of FA grew silent. All moderation and stability checks were gone. Although residents tried their best to stay civil for each other, many users started to grow bored. No content was being posted anymore, so there was no longer anything to be excited for. They wanted something new, they wanted UPDATES. And what made their restlessness worse were the stability fails that followed. After the crash, server stability was still decent. For a while. As months went on though, it began to get weaker and less stable. This caused the world to become glitch, alongside most of the residents. This was worse evident near the Feature Section, which many residents considered as ground zero for the stability fails due to how terribly glitchy it is. The Feature Section was in fact so corrupted that everyone was advised to stay away from it, to avoid being caught in the glitches. The editor was practically a death trap for survivors, since some of the more dangerous scavengers of the wasteland like to hang around there in hopes of a new character being created for food, or anything useful. The editor hasn't properly worked since the server crash, though users still hope for something coming out of it. The panicking began to worsen over the months, to the point the citizens of FA began to lose their patience. And soon enough, the world became a dark wasteland of what it once was. On April 21, 2020, there was a massive shockwave that spread around FA. The shockwave caused FA to revert back to its original state for a short period of time. There were still no posts, or updates from FlipAnim, but there were no more server glitches either. It was a moment of hope for everyone in the wasteland, until 10 minutes later, the shockwave came back and brought FA's dark times with it. This event clearly confused everyone, but gave others hope that FlipAnim was still out there trying to fix what he started.